Big Brother's Friends
Big Brother's Friends are major antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. They are accomplices of Big Brother, who assist him in tormenting his younger brother. Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Freddy all represents them. Appearance Due to wearing masks, their gender is ambiguous, but it is mostly accepted they are young boys. The Bonnie Masked Bully is a black-haired, large kid with a red shirt, grey shoes and blue shorts. He appears to be stronger than the other bullies accompanying the Brother. The Chica Masked Bully is a dark-brown haired kid wearing a blue shirt, brown shoes and brown shorts. He is the shortest of the bullies. The Freddy Masked Bully is a blonde-haired kid wearing a green shirt, blue shorts, and tan-shoes. They seem to be more average than the others. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 The bullies are shown on Night 5's minigame, revealing that the child's brother wasn't the only one bullying him. On the day of the little brother's birthday party at Fredbear's, Big Brother and the bullies surround the child, making fun of how pathetic he is. After making fun of how scared he is, Big Brother orders them to take Little Brother close to Fredbear. On the order of Big Brother, they put the child in the mouth of Fredbear to "give him a big kiss". However, Fredbear bites the child, and the bullies and Big Brother stand there in shock and horror. Their fate afterwards is unknown. Personality Little is known about them, but it can be assumed they have a similar personality to Big Brother, and enjoy the suffering of the little brother. It is most likely they didn't intend for the child to get bit, seeing as they stood there shocked, and stopped laughing. when the child was bitten, so they have some morals. Trivia *Some people speculate that these children (along with Big Brother) were the original victims of the missing child incident. **It is also speculated that each child possesses the animatronic with the face of the mask each individual one wore (for example, the bully in the Freddy mask would become Freddy Fazbear.) **Against the theory is the fact that they would have no reason to be at the new Freddy Fazbear's. Although recent theroies that sizes of the ghost that haunted the animatronics was stated to be kind of a stretch as well as the nightmare versions also represents them. *They are shocked when the little brother is bit, so it shows they just meant to bully him, and did not mean to go as far as they did. *They are also rumored to be the people you play as in the first 3 fnaf games and the purple guy and the times that you are the night guard you are them having nightmares for what they did. **This theory is unlikely however as it is pure speculation. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Minion Category:Partners in Crime Category:Brutes Category:Minor Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Teenage Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Faceless Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Male Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Fearmongers Category:Child Murderer Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Bullies Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In love villains